de_trinitycorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stored procedures
Category: Guides for Trinity What is a MySQL Stored Procedure * A procedure in MySQL is a set of queries that will be run once procedures is called. * Procedures are objects stored inside the database and once created, they’re always there for use. * Procedures and functions in MySQL are called stored routines, because they’re ment to ease often repeated actions. * See TDB documentation on how to use procedures: Stored Procedures for Users * See TDB project documentation: Stored Procedures * See more information at: MySQL Reference Manual MySQL Stores Procedures on Trinity Since updatepack 27 we’re implementing stored MySQL procedures to be used for fix submissions. MySQL stored procedures are expected to be used in most of submited fixes on TDB forums once the project's fully established. Error-Handling Procedure Error handlers are used for data validation inside of other procedures. They consist of regular MySQL queries and logical operations such as IF or CASE. They validate data by either proving its existence in the database or making sure data is within proper ranges and types, etc. If this fails – the procedure raises an error, failing the procedure call. As a standard, these procedures have names starting with sp_tdb_Check*. `sp_CheckNpcEntry` Parameters: Description: Error handling for TDB procedure: check if npc of provided ID exists in database Dependencies: none Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_CheckNpcEntry`(257); -- will error out if invalid npc entry (creature_template.entry = 257) `sp_CheckTriggerId` Parameters: Description: Check if provided creature ID is requirement of any quest into database (quest_template) Dependencies: none Tables Affected: quest_template CALL `sp_CheckTriggerId`(257); -- make sure trigger (creature_template.entry = 257) is requirement for a quest . `sp_CheckQuestEntry` Parameters: Description: Check if provided quest exists in database (quest_template) Dependencies: none Tables Affected: quest_template CALL `sp_CheckQuestEntry`(9876); -- check if quest with ID 9876 exists in database . `sp_CheckNPCOrGO` Parameters: Description: Check if npc or gameobject with provided entry exists in database (creature_template or gameobject_template) Dependencies: none Tables Affected: gameobject_template, creature_template CALL `sp_CheckNPCOrGO`(257,'NPC'); -- check if NPC with entry = 257 exists in database . `sp_CheckGobjEntry` Parameters: Description: Check if provided gameobject exists in database (table gameobject_template) Dependencies: none Tables Affected: gameobject_template, creature_template CALL `sp_CheckGobjEntry`(175124); -- check if Rookery Egg exists in database, error if not . Utility Procedure Utility procedures are typically only used within other, more complex procedures. They tend to help with small pieces of a larger solution. Using utility procedures is usually more complicated than just a basic procedure because there is often cleanup needed after using them (or other special circumstances requiring expert knowledge of the procedure). Use these with care. `sp_GetEntryList` Parameters: Description: Utility procedure to split a comma-delimited list into a temporary table to be used outside of the procedure. Drop up the temporary table after using it. USE WITH CARE. Dependencies: none Tables Affected: tdb_entry_list CALL `sp_GetEntryList`('1,2,3,4,5,6'); -- creates a temp table with 6 rows containing the values 1-6 respectively SELECT * FROM `tdb_entry_list`; -- use this table as a source for other actions DROP TEMPORARY TABLE `tdb_entry_list`; -- always drop the table when finished! `sp_ReGuid` Parameters: Description: Will re-number all existing guids in creature table starting with a provided value Dependencies: `sp_ReGuidAlterTables` Tables Affected: Any with creature.guid value in use CALL `sp_ReGuid`(1000); -- will renumber all existing guids in creature table starting with 1000 as initial Basic Procedure Basic procedures are simple, concise, and only accommodate one piece of functionality. These differ from Utility Procedures in that they can be used by themselves safely and easily without knowledge of any other procedures (outside of Error-Handling Procedures). They do one thing, and only one thing. `sp_TriggerSettings` Parameters: Description: Sets NPC as a trigger (disable movements, ignore aggro, and disable targetting) Dependencies: none Tables Affected: creature, creature_template CALL `sp_tdb_TriggerSettings`(257); -- sets npc having `creature_template`.`entry` = 257 to act as trigger `sp_SpellScriptTarget` Parameters: Description: Sets target requirement for spellcast Dependencies: none Tables Affected: creature_template, spell_script_target CALL `sp_SpellScriptTarget`(4444,'NPC',257); -- allows spell 4444 to be cast only on living creature with `creature_template`.`entry` = 257 `sp_KillQuestgiver` Parameters: Description: Update creature to appear death but still react to eAI / give or take quests Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template_addon, creature CALL `TDB_sp_KillQuestgiver`(257); -- Makes creature with entry 257 appear dead but still albe to give / take quests or react to spellhits `sp_MakeAttackable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to be attackable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_MakeAttackable`(257); -- enables attacking for NPC with ID 257 (creature_template.entry) `sp_IgnoreAggro` Parameters: Description: Update npc to be ignore aggro Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_IgnoreAggro`(257); -- makes NPC with ID 257 ignore aggro `sp_MakeLootable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to become lootable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_MakeLootable`(257); -- makes NPC with ID 257 lootable `sp_SetFaction` Parameters: Description: Update npc's faction for both alliance and horde Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_SetFaction`(257,7,7); -- sets faction to 7 for NPC with ID 257 (Kobold Worker) `sp_SetSelectable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to become selectable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_SetSelectable`(257); -- makes NPC with ID 257 selectable `sp_SetQuestlevel` Parameters: Description: Update quest to provided level. Only for seasonal quests where levels are not correct from WDB. Dependencies: sp_CheckQuestEntry Tables Affected: quest_template CALL `sp_SetQuestlevel`(11335,30) - sets MinLevel of quest ID 11335 (Call to Arms: Arathi Basin) to 30 `sp_SetNotSelectable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to become not selectable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_SetNotSelectable`(257); -- makes NPC with ID 257 not selectable `sp_MakeNotLootable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to become not lootable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_MakeNotLootable`(257); -- makes creature of ID 257 (Kobold Worker) not lootable `sp_NotIgnoreAggro` Parameters: Description: Update npc to aggro normally Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_NotIgnoreAggro`(257); -- makes creature of ID 257 (Kobold Worker) stop ignoring aggro `sp_MakeNotAttackable` Parameters: Description: Update npc to become unattackable Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_MakeNotAttackable`(257); -- disables attacking of creature with ID 257 (creature_template.entry - Kobold Worker) `sp_GetLootIdForChest` Parameters: Description: Get the loot ID for a specified gameobject (data1 field). Must be a chest (type=3). Dependencies: sp_CheckGobjEntry Tables Affected: gameobject_template CALL `sp_GetLootIdForChest`(194200,@Test); -- get the loot id for g194200 (Rare Cache of Winter) and put it in a variable SELECT * FROM `gameobject_loot_template` WHERE `entry`=@Test; -- use the variable containing the lootid for a fix `sp_GetReferenceId` Parameters: Description: Get a generated loot reference id based on the type of loot its to be used for Dependencies: none Tables Affected: reference_loot_template CALL `sp_GetReferenceId`('RAID_CRE',@Test); -- store the next available reference ID in the range for raid creatures in a variable SELECT @Test; -- use the variable however we like in a fix `sp_SetLootId` Parameters: Description: Sets the loot id of a specified NPC Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry Tables Affected: creature_template CALL `sp_SetLootId`(10184,NULL); -- sets the lootid of c10184 (Onyxia) to its own entry number Average Procedure Average level procedures are significantly more complex than Basic Procedures. They involve multiple tables, multiple procedure dependencies, and frequently perform more than one action. They do, however, still exist for often-used functionality. These types of procedures tend to mask complex behavior using only a few parameters. `sp_SetLootIdByList` Parameters: Description: Sets the loot id of a list of NPCs to either their own entry numbers or a specified value Dependencies: sp_GetEntryList Tables Affected: creature_template, tdb_entry_list CALL `sp_SetLootIdByList` ('1,2,3,4,5','99999'); -- sets the loot id of 5 specified npcs to 99999 `sp_QuestRelations` Parameters: Description: Sets the loot id of a list of NPCs to either their own entry numbers or a specified value Dependencies: sp_CheckNPCOrGO, sp_CheckQuestEntry Tables Affected: creature_questionrelation, creature_involvedrelation, gameobject_questionrelation, gameobject_involvedrelation CALL `sp_SetLootIdByList`('1,2,3,4,5','99999'); -- sets the loot id of 5 specified npcs to 99999 Advanced Procedure Advanced procedures are used rarely. They involved many tables, procedures, and have many dependencies and clean up measures required. They are to be used with great care as they will often take a significant amount of time to execute as well. Not for beginners, use any of these with care. No procedures accepted. Event AI Procedures These procedures are specific to ScriptDev2-based content, namely the Event AI tables. All eAI procedures relate to the same tables, which are described in the Event AI Guide. `sp_eai_selectID` Parameters: Description: Check if eAI exists and get best id for new entries. To be used inside other eAI procs only. Degree: Utility Dependencies: none Tables Affected: creature_ai_scripts CALL `sp_eai_selectID`(8956,@eventID); -- gets an appropriate eAI event id for c8956 (Angerclaw Bear) and places it in the @eventID variable `sp_eai_KillCreditOnSpellhit` Parameters: Description: Perform eAI script for NPC to give credit on spellhit Degree: Average Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry, sp_CheckTriggerId, sp_eai_selectID Tables Affected: creature_template, creature_ai_scripts -- Creature of ID 257 when hit with spell of ID 4444 will give credit for killing NPC of ID 1235 and will then despawn after 10 seconds CALL `sp_tdb_eai_KillCreditOnSpellhit`(257,4444,1235,10000); `sp_eai_CastSpellOnSpawn` Parameters: Description: Perform eAI script for NPC to cast spell on self upon spawn Degree: Average Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry, sp_eai_selectID Tables Affected: creature_template, creature_ai_scripts CALL `sp_eai_CastSpellOnSpawn`(257,4444); -- Creature of ID 257 (Kobold Worker) will cast spell of ID 4444 on self when spawned `sp_eai_KillCreditOnDeath` Parameters: Description: Create eAI script for NPC to give credit on death Degree: Average Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry, sp_eai_selectID Tables Affected: creature_template, creature_ai_scripts CALL `sp_eai_KillCreditOnDeath`(46,257); -- NPC of ID 46 (Murloc Forager) when killed will give credit for killing NPC with ID 257 (Kobold Worker) `sp_eAI_SpawnOnSpellhit` Parameters: Description: Create eAI script for NPC to give credit on death Degree: Average Dependencies: sp_CheckNpcEntry, sp_eai_selectID Tables Affected: creature_template, creature_ai_scripts -- NPC of id 1234 will summon NPC of id 1235 upon being cast spell 4444. NPC 1235 will despawn after 100s CALL `sp_eAI_SpawnOnSpellhit`(1234,4444,1235,100000); Temporary Tables Temporary tables are a way to store complex data that needs to be used in more than one place but should not be stored permanently. For TDB procedures, we will use them to pass data from one procedure call to another. This method is clean but often requires knowledge of the temporary table(s) being used and how to clean them up properly. Remember: if you use a procedure that uses a temporary table, make sure you drop that table afterwards. `tdb_entry_list` Structure Description of the fields entry Any entry, used by multiple tables Examples Here are some raw views at what the stored procedures actually look like. We hope you can use these to better understand what, exactly, a stored procure is (and maybe, use these as inspiration to write your own!). Please refer to the PDF manuals at the top of this page for more information on stored procedures and how they are used here at TDB. sp_CheckNpcEntry DELIMITER // CREATE PROCEDURE `sp_CheckNpcEntry` (IN creature_entry INT) BEGIN /** * DEGREE: UTILITY * TABLES AFFECTED: creature_template * PROCS USED: none * * Error handling for TDB procedure: check if creature of provided ID exists in database * * creature_entry - Entry of the npc to check * * CALL `sp_CheckNpcEntry` (257); -- will error out if invalid npc entry (creature_template.entry = 257) */ DECLARE Check_entry INT; SET Check_entry = (SELECT COUNT(entry) FROM `creature_template` WHERE `entry`= creature_entry); IF Check_entry = 0 THEN CALL INVALID_CREATURE_ENTRY(); ELSE SET Check_entry = 0; END IF; END// DELIMITER ; sp_CheckNPCOrGO DELIMITER // CREATE PROCEDURE `sp_CheckNPCOrGO`(IN npc_or_go_entry INT(10), IN entry_type VARCHAR(10)) BEGIN /** * DEGREE: ERROR HANDLER * TABLES AFFECTED: creature_template, gameobject_template * PROCS USED: none * * npc_or_go_entry - entry of creature or gameobject from *_template * entry_type: "NPC" * * ex: CALL `sp_CheckNPCOrGO` (257, "NPC"); -- check if NPC with entry = 257 exists in database */ DECLARE Check_entry INT; CASE entry_type WHEN "NPC" THEN SET Check_entry = (SELECT COUNT(`entry`) FROM `creature_template` WHERE `entry`=npc_or_go_entry); WHEN "GO" THEN SET Check_entry = (SELECT COUNT(`entry`) FROM `gameobject_template` WHERE `entry`=npc_or_go_entry); ELSE CALL INCORRECT_ENTRY_TYPE(); END CASE; IF Check_entry=0 THEN CALL INCORRECT_CREATURE_OR_GO_ID(); END IF; END // DELIMITER ; sp_MakeNotLootable DELIMITER // CREATE PROCEDURE `sp_MakeNotLootable`(IN npc_entry INT(10)) BEGIN /** * DEGREE: BASIC * TABLES AFFECTED: creature_template * PROCS USED: sp_CheckNpcEntry * * Update creature to become not lootable * * creature_entry - ID of NPC from `creature_template`.`entry` * * ex: CALL `sp_MakeNotLootable` (257); -- makes creature of ID 257 (Kobold Worker) not lootable */ CALL `sp_CheckNpcEntry` (npc_entry); UPDATE `creature_template` SET `dynamicflags`=`dynamicflags`&~1 WHERE `entry`= npc_entry; END // DELIMITER ; sp_SetLootIdByList DELIMITER // CREATE PROCEDURE `sp_SetLootIdByList` (IN entryList TEXT,IN lootID MEDIUMINT(5)) BEGIN /** * DEGREE: AVERAGE * TABLES AFFECTED: creature_template, tdb_entry_list (temp) * PROCS USED: sp_GetEntryList * * Sets the loot id of a specified NPC * * npcEntry - Entry of the npc whose lootid you would like to set * loot - NULLABLE. If provided, set the specified NPC's lootid to this value. If NULL, NPC uses its own entry. * * ex: CALL `sp_SetLootIdByList` ('1,2,3,4,5','99999'); -- sets the loot id of 5 specified npcs to 99999 */ CALL `sp_GetEntryList` (entryList); UPDATE `creature_template` SET `lootid`=IFNULL(lootID,`entry`) WHERE `entry` IN (SELECT DISTINCT * FROM `tdb_entry_list`); DROP TEMPORARY TABLE `tdb_entry_list`; -- dont forget the cleanup! END// DELIMITER ;